Flat panel displays are currently the most popular displays, of which liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in electronic devices such as computer display screens, mobile phones and so on for being light and thin, power saving and radiation-less.
Generally, a LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel; the liquid crystal panel comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate disposed opposed to the color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. A surface of the array substrate which is opposite to the color filter substrate comprises a display region and a frame region surrounding the display region. The display region comprises a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of scan connection lines. The plurality of data lines and the plurality of scan lines intersect each other to divide the display region into a plurality of pixel regions. The plurality of scan connection lines are disposed in the frame region and each of them is used to electrically connect the scan line with a driver circuit.
As the plurality of scan connection lines are disposed in the frame region, the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display has relatively wide frame, thus reducing the utilization ratio of the liquid crystal panel.
To solve the above problem, CN102466931A discloses an array substrate as illustrated in FIG. 1. In the drawing, a region on the left side of the dotted line is the frame region, and that on the right side of the dotted line is the display region. The scan connection lines of the array substrate are disposed in the display regions, and are electrically connected to the scan lines by extending to the frame region, thereby reducing the width of the frame region. However, the scan line and the scan connection lines are still electrically connected in the frame region, which makes it impossible to further reduce the width of the frame region.